UNKNOWN
by Tinkerssweetkaos
Summary: Kyri wants her old life back will that happen with draco around? read to find out. i do not own the harry potter characters they belong to jk rowling. if you have an i dea for the title it would be greatly appriciated.


-1**UNKNOWN TITLE**

**Intro**

Things around me keep changing at an unbelievable pace. Just a few weeks ago I was a normal teenager, I went to school and was surrounded by friends who loved me even when things happened that I couldn't explain, well to them at least. I had a family that I knew and trusted, well at least I did before now.

Two days ago I found out that they were keeping a huge secret from me for the last 17 years. My name in my old life that all my friends knew me as was Ashley May Rickabe, but in my past life, the day I was born, I was named Kyri Antoinette Rosalynn Sparks and that is what I go by now in my new life in London, England, away from all my friends and the life I once knew. Oh and did I mention I'm a witch.

**Chapter 1: New life, house and fiancé?**

"Come on Kyri we don't want to miss our flight." My mother, Isabella, called for me at the bottom of the stairs while my dad, Zackary, took his bags and my mothers out to the car. I was still up in my soon to be old room, looking out my window with my bags at my feet.

"Come on Kyri, we're going to be late." I heard my mom call, again.

"Okay mom I'm coming." I replied dragging my bags behind me as slowly as I could without getting yelled at again. I gave my bags to my dad and got into the car without saying a word until I got off the plane. "So what does our house look like?" I asked my dad as we waited for a taxi.

"You'll see it when its finished sweety. In the meantime we'll be staying at a friends house."

"Do I know them?"

"Not really the last time we saw them you were only a few weeks old."

"Oh."

"Now come on we don't want to keep them waiting." He told me ending our conversation. It took us a half an hour to get to his friends "house". the only reason why I say it that way is because their house wasn't just a house, it was a mansion.

"Your friends live here!" I said shocked.

"Yes they do now come on we don't want them to wait more then we already have." My dad said again.

"Alright." I simply replied as I grabbed my bags and walked with my parents up to the door. We knocked twice and shortly after an elf opened the door.

"You may leave your bags here. The master and his family are waiting for you in the living room." The elf told us as he closed the door. We walked down a hallway until we got about halfway, then we turned the corner and I saw two people sitting on the couch reading and a boy about my age, laying on the floor practicing spells from a schoolbook.

"Zackary, Isabella it's nice to see you again." The man on the couch greeted my parents.

"Lucius, Narcissa yes it is and that must be Draco. He has grown to be one handsome boy." My father replied.

"Yes that's our son, Draco, and this beautiful young lady must be Kyri." Narcissa commented.

"Yes it is. I hope that our staying here wont bother you." My mother replied.

"No, not at all, you're like a sister to me Bella, and besides I'll enjoy having another girl in the house. Lucius' company gets boring after awhile." Narcissa told my mom and then whispered, "Does she know?" thinking I didn't hear her.

"No." I heard my father reply, "We haven't told her."

"We haven't told Draco either." she whispered before saying, "Should we tell them now?"

"They'll have to know sometime" Lucius replied to his wife, "Draco, Kyri can you two come and sit down." I hesitated at first and then obeyed somewhat afraid of not knowing what they were going to say.

"Now Draco, Kyri there is something we need to tell you. You two are engaged."

"What?! But father when did this happen?" Draco asked shocked.

"When you two were born. We did this to protect you."

"Protect me from what and who says I have to marry her she's a frickin Mudblood!" he shouted back. I started to cry at the realization of his words. I looked at him and then our parents before I got up and left the room. When I got to the front door I grabbed my jacket and left. I walked for an hour not knowing where I was going or where I was. As I kept walking I felt like I was being followed. I looked around and found a hotel and walked inside. A few minutes later I was up in my room crying harder then I ever had before. For some reason I was letting this guy get to me and I don't know why. Three hours later there was a knock on my door.

"Go away." I said thinking that it was just the housekeepers wanting to clean, but the door opened and I soon found out that I was wrong.

"Is that any way to talk to a friend Ash or do you prefer Ky?"

"Mike! What are you doing here?" I asked surprised. "And whatever one you prefer it doesn't matter to me."

"Alright then Ash. I'm here because your parents called and wanted me to look for you. They said you left the house upset." He told me as he sat down next to me on the bed.

"I'm supposed to have an arranged marriage and the guy only met me for two minutes and he says he doesn't like me. I don't know what to do." I told him as I started to cry. He took me in his arms and held me close.

"It'll be okay Ash, everything will be okay."

"How do you know. I don't even love the guy or know him and I'm supposed to marry him."

"Just give it time you never know what might happen down the road."

"But I love someone else." I told him as I pulled away and laid back on the bed so my head was on the pillow. A little while later he followed my motion and kept his arms wrapped around me. I fell asleep not wanting to wake up knowing that when I did all of this would be over and I'll be back at the Malfoy manor. I woke up at 8:30 the next morning to the sound of water hitting the glass shower doors. I got up off my bed and took the moment to change clothes. Ten minutes later Mike came out of the bathroom and sat down at the table I took this as the right time to tell him what was on my mind. "I don't want to go back Mike. I cant live like that. I cant live like I'm royalty."

"Well in this life you are and you just have to accept it just like everyone else has."

"I don't want this life, I want my old life. I want to stay here, I want to be with you." I confessed to him as I stood up to go out on the balcony. Not realizing he followed me until he put his strong but gentle arms around my waist and held me close.

" I understand I want to be with you too but I cant break the contract. Now hold still and hold on tight we're getting out of here."


End file.
